Joining the Avatar
by lord Martiya
Summary: For a comment from Ty Lee, Azula took an important decision: join the Avatar and stop her father's madness before Karma strikes back. After all, Karma destroyed a Fire Nation fleet for a single spirit, and there's the entire Earth Kingdom on Ozai's list.


It all started wondering if 'saving the jerk who dumped me' was Mai's only reason, and then... Well, just don't read while eating.

by lord Martiya

**Prologue: Why Not?**

"Shouldn't you ask 'why not'?"

Azula looked at Ty Lee. They and Mai were at the Boiling Rock, and Mai had just prevented the prison guards from sending the gondola with Zuko and some ally of the Avatar down in the boiling lake. And now, as she asked Mai why, Ty Lee had corrected (CORRECTED!) her that way, implying that Mai's reasons were obvious. Something was fishy...

"Well, Ty Lee, why don't you explain to your humble princess?" Azula asked.

"For starters, there was Zuko: unless Zuko provided some good reason, Mai still wants to kill him and thought something worse than merely boiling him alive." Ty Lee explained. "If he provided, Mai apparently loves him more than she fears you."

Azula looked at Mai, who just confirmed the second option.

"OK, we have one. You said there were others." Azula said.

"Well, we were on the gondola: if the guards cut the rope, we would be boiled alive." Ty Lee continued. "And Mai probably didn't expect the other one. After all, I didn't."

It was reasonable: after Zhao performance at the North Pole, Azula's captain slip when she had tricked Iroh and Zuko into going back to Fire Nation and the fact the guards cut the rope in the slowest possible manner, Mai wouldn't be too inclined expecting Fire Nation military do the smart thing. Azula herself had been surprised by the second gondola.

"Then, we have Tomtom." Ty Lee finished.

Azula understood: Tomtom and the Boiling Rock warden were the only relatives of her she actually loved (Mai supported the plan at Omashu only because she trusted Azula judgement about the kidnappers not being actually willing to kill the baby), and while Mai respected her uncle's death wish, what would Ozai do to the rest of the family if Azula died at his orders? Suddendly, Azula wanted to puke.

"Mai..." Azula asked.

"All of the above." Mai confirmed, astonished at Ty Lee reading in her heart like that.

"Well, considering your reasons, I think I'll spare you. Still, you protected the escape of a traitor, and you must be punished. Ty Lee... I think Mai wants to know EVERYTHING about pink."

While Ty Lee delivered the punishment that, considering the circumstances, would be enough to calm Ozai, Azula started thinking about Zuko and his betrayal. Or was Ozai the traitor? After all, with how much karma was a bitch (ask Zhao), something was bound to happen if they actually burned the Earth Kingdom to the ground. And Zuko's birthday was just a week away...

Azula's laugh would torment the guards' sleep for many years.

* * *

A week later, on Azula's new airship.

"OK, how?" Sokka asked.

It was a good question: he and the rest of the Avatar's entourage, Avatar included, had just woken up tied before Azula.

"Sleep gas and approach from the air to not wake up the Blind Bandit." Azula replied. "But I'm not here for you, water boy, I'm here for Zuzu."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Our father wants you dead. And, being merciful as I am..."

"HA!"

"... when compared to our father, I decided that Mai will execute you in a painless way."

Zuko looked at her.

"What will you call the death by sexual exaustion to save the Avatar's innocence?" Zuko replied. "This time I didn't fell for it, so just wish me an happy birthday and let us go."

"Spoilsport." Azula replied while Ty Lee and Mai appeared.

"Wait, Zuko... Are you telling us that Azula kidnapped all of us just to make you a birthday prank?" Sokka asked.

"She has done worse." Zuko replied.

"Oh, last year..." Ty Lee mused. "It was us, the Deserter, Bumi and that guy from the Northern Water Tribe..."

_Flashback_

Zuko and his crew were searching for the Avatar on a shore in the north. And an old man claiming to be him had appeared before his ship in the port.

"So, I heard you were searching for me..." he said.

"Yes. I must restore my honor." Zuko replied.

The man moved a hand, and the ground nearly buried Zuko. Zuko tried to attack, but another move doused him with the sea water, and then the man was over him.

"Before you die, I will tell you my name, and something else." the man said. Then, he smiled. "I am Jeong Jeong. And... Happy birthday, Zuzu."

"Happy... AZULA!"

His sister was on his own ship, laughing at him with Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, king Bumi of Omashu and Pakku from the Northern Water Tribe.

_End Flashback_

The only one who didn't already know and wasn't wondering how Azula convinced them was Aang. After all, nobody knew what Bumi would do...

"You know, I'm quite able at convincing and manipulating people..." Azula boasted.

"Quit it, Jozula." Zuko replied.

"DON'T CA-Ha ha. Well done, Zuzu."

"Will you let us go, now?"

"Uhm... No. First, I have something to announce. You know, in spite of my..."

Azula searched in her pocket and produced a paper.

"As I was saying, in spite of my Narcissistic Personality Disorder and Conduct Disorder, by the way thanks daddy, I am smart. Very smart." Azula announced. "Thus, for the good of the Raging Fire Nation, and hoping to not become evidence that Karma Is a Bitch worse than me in that period of the month, Mai, Ty Lee and me will join your quest! Cheer up, Avatar!"

Aang would later swear that Azula smiling HAPPILY was the second scariest thing he ever saw. The scariest one was Mai doing the same.


End file.
